Some stupid letter
by TemporaryInsanity76
Summary: Casey and Derek get into anothr fight. Derek snaps and gives Casey a letter that could change the way she feels about him...im new at this so read and review...rating for language
1. Another fight

"_Emily what's going on?"_

"_What are you talking about Casey?"_

"_I'm talking about how no one has called me some stupid name like, klutzilla or grade grubber for weeks."_

"_Well shouldn't you be happy about that?"_

"_Yeah, but I find it a bit odd is all."_

"_Casey can't you just be happy that your being ignored?"_

"_No one likes to be ignored Em."_

"_I would rather be ignored then have the whole school calling me klutzilla for the rest of my life."_

_Emily closed their locker and walked off leaving Casey thinking._

"_So they notice me when I'm grubber, but not when I'm Casey?" _

"_Talking to yourself again Spacey?"_

_Casey turned around to see Derek following her._

"_What do you want Derek?"_

"_Noting, I was just wondering why you looked so sad and lonely."_

"_Well since you came all this way, you might as well sit with me at lunch and listen to me talk and talk and talk..."_

_Derek looked at her like she was the most evil person in the world._

"_Case I-"_

"_Oh but Derek, if you don't hear me out, I'll have to tell all your little hockey friends that you play dress up, and listen to the Wiggles."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_A little birdie told me."_

"_Marti, that little rat."_

"_Well she did learn from the best."_

"_Casey, you think I'm the best? I … I don't know what to say. It means so much to m-"_

"_Smartass."_

"_Better to be a smartass then a dumb ass."_

"_What are you saying Derek? That I'm a dumb ass?"_

"… _Pretty much yeah."_

"_Jerk!"_

"_Love you too Case."_

"_Yeah right, the only thing you love is Hokey and food."_

"_What about girls? Hot girls?"_

"_You pompous pig-headed whore dog!"_

"_Whoa language Casey." _

"_Shut up!"_

"_What is your problem!?"_

"_You are my problem. Everyone hates me because of you!"_

_They turned a corner in the hall to be greeted by Sam and Emily._

"_Hey, you guys ready to go to lu-" Sam was cut off by Derek._

"_Casey what are you talking about?"_

"_Well first you have the entire school calling me stupid names, and around the time I go to tell them to shove it, they stop. And it's all your fault!"_

_Casey then started to cry from holding that in for so long and then yelling. She started running towards the exit to get as far away from Derek as possible._

_But she wasn't fast enough, for Derek grabbed a hold of her arm and slammed her up against a locker._

"_Derek."_

"_Sam, shut up!"_

_Derek had made a promise to himself that he would never show Casey the list, but with all this hurt and yelling he had to._

"_Here." He shoved the letter in her hand._

"_What is it?"_

"_Don't say I never gave you anything."_

_Derek stormed off and left Casey speechless._

"_Come on Casey, let's go to lunch."_

_Casey went with Emily, but never took her eyes off of the letter in her hand._

_(Casey's Pov)_

_I decided that I wasn't hungry but I sat with Emily anyways._

_I hadn't read the note yet, but I couldn't take my eyes off of it._

"_Oh my god Casey. Just read it already!"_

_I looked up at her the past her where I saw Derek sitting outside with his head in his hands._

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't know. I just feel that he doesn't want m to read it."_

"_Well then why would he give it to you?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Well, I think you should read it."_

"_I guess."_

_I looked back down to the thick letter in my hands, trying to decipher if I should read it or not._

"_Well?"_

"_I think I'm going to wait 'till I get home."_

_Oh great! Derek's my ride home._

_Now what?_

_(Derek's Pov)_

_I regretted giving her the note, but it was too late to take it back now. I had promised myself to keep those moments to myself. I didn't want Casey thinking or treating me differently._

"_Hey man. You okay?"_

_I lifted my head up to see Sam._

"_Yeah I'm cool."_

"_So what was with the feud in the hall earlier?"_

"_Oh you know how Casey is."_

"_You gave her the list didn't you?"_

"… _Yeah."_

"_Well who knows, maybe she'll be happy."_

"_Yeah right. This Casey 'I hate Derek' MacDonald."_

"_She doesn't hate you dude."_

"_Yeah whatever."_

"_Hey lets head to class."_

_I stood up to follow Sam. Right as I did it started to rain._

_Perfect!_

_(Casey's Pov)_

_I couldn't wait to get home. Today had been the worst day of my life. First the fight with Derek, then I feel asleep in class, and now I have to walk home in the rain because Derek left without me._

_I mean I love the rain, but I do not want to walk three blocks in it._

_Especially when my step-brother can drive!_

_I would think that he was trying to avoid me, but knowing Derek he went to "scope out" chicks._

_Oh great! Some jerk just drove by in his stupid little car and hit a puddle and now I'm more wet then I was before._

_Okay that's weird. Their turning around; coming right for me._

_Oh my god legs run!_

_I started running as fast as I could. The car pulled up beside me and was moving at the pace of my running._

_The window rolled down._

"_Get in the car!"_

"_No way, you freak!"_

"_God dammit Casey it's pouring down rain. You're going to catch a cold. Or worse!"_

"_Screw you!"_

_Why am I acting like this?_

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe 'because this stupid jerk scared the crap out of you, and now he wants you to get in his car. Bull shit._

"_Casey get in the fucking car!"_

_The car came to a stop. He got out and started chasing me._

"_Leave me alone!"_

_Bam!_

_**Hehe cliff hanger…this is my first LWD fic… so plz be nice… I happen to love the show…and I had an idea so I went with it…**_


	2. She's so high

_(Casey's Pov)_

"_Who's klutizilla now Derek?"_

"_What ever Casey. If you hadn't been running in the first place this never would have happened."_

"_Yeah well if you hadn't been acting like some stocker freak, I never would have run."_

"_Well will you get in the car now?"_

"_Why should I? You're the one who left me stranded at school; in the rain!"_

"_Yes I did. But I came back didn't I?"_

"_Why?" I don't know why I care; he's just going to lie anyways._

"_I know you like the rain, so I didn't think you would mind walking. But when I got home dad and Nora were freaking out, because the storms supposed to get worse. So I came to give a ride. Then you went all psychos on me."_

"_What ever. Can we just go home now?"_

"_Yeah."_

_We got in the car, Derek drove of course. And it was quiet the whole time. Well almost._

_(Derek's Pov)_

_I hate it when she's quiet. I should ask her if she's read the letter yet._

"_Derek?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_What's in the letter?"_

_Can she read minds or what?_

"_You didn't read it?"_

"_Well… no…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_You kind of acted like you didn't want me to."_

"_Then I wouldn't have given it to you Case."_

_We were quiet again. I pulled into the driveway and she got out of the car before I even put it into park._

_I followed her into the house._

"_Oh my gosh! Casey, Derek! Where have you been?"_

"_Calm down mom."_

"_Why are you two wet?"_

"_Um, I don't know Nora. Maybe because it's raining out."_

"_Yeah mom, gosh. What's with the third degree?"_

_Go Casey! Woo!_

"_Casey Marie MacDonald! I do not need you back talking me! I never thought I'd say this but…Casey…go to your room, you're…grounded._

_Oh my gosh!_

_(Casey's Pov)_

_Oh my god!_

_I've never been grounded before!_

_This is so, dare I say it…_

"_Awesome!"_

"_What's awesome?" _

_I can't let him know that I'm this chipper about being grounded._

"_What's awesome is that I get to spend all night in my room away from you!"_

_I smirked at him. I gave him the same smirk he always gives me; the Derek smirk._

_He rolled his eyes._

"_You mean I get a Spacey free night?"_

"_Will you stop calling me that? Smerek."_

"_Fine."_

"_What?"_

_He can't be giving up that easily, can he?_

"_Fine, I'll stop calling you Spacey if-"_

"_Of course there's an if. What do you want me to do; wash your-"_

"_Will you shut up?"_

_Jerk._

"_If… you read the letter I gave you."_

_I tried to protest, but he got away too fast. I tried to follow but it was too late. He was in his room; door closed._

"_Casey!"_

_What now?_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Emily's here."_

"_But I'm grounded remember?"_

_I knew why Emily was here, but I didn't want her with me when I read it._

_My mom showed up at my door with Emily at her side._

"_Since this is your first grounding ever. I'm letting Emily stay. But only this once._

_Dammit!_

"_Okay. Thanks mom."_

_I let Emily in and closed the door._

"_So what does it say?"_

"_I don't know yet."_

_I pulled the letter out of my pocket, and held it there for what seemed like forever._

"_Give it to me!"_

_Emily snatched the letter from me and started reading it._

"_Emily!"_

_Her mouth kept opening more and more, until it was in a full out gape._

"_Oh… my… god!"_

"_What!?"_

_I yanked it back from her and stared at it._

_Emily wouldn't quit squealing._

_(Derek's Pov)_

_I walked over to my desk to turn my radio on to tune out the squealing coming from Casey's room._

_Her song came on._

_The one she once told me was her favorite. The one that fit her almost perfectly._

_I turned it up louder and flopped down on my bed._

_This song is just so…_

_**She's fly, flesh and bone**_

_**No tucks or silicone**_

_**She's touch smell sight taste and sound**_

_**But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen**_

_**I know where I belong and nothings gonna happen yeah'eah**_

_**Cuz she's so high**_

_**High above me, she's so lovely**_

_**She's so high**_

**_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_**

_**She's so high**_

_**High above me**_

_**First class, fancy free, she's high society**_

_**She's got the best of everything**_

_**What could a guy like me ever really offer?**_

_**She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother**_

_**Cuz she's so high**_

_**High above me, she's so lovely**_

_**She's so high**_

**_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_**

_**She's so high**_

_**High above me**_

_**She comes to speak to me**_

_**I freeze immediately**_

_**Cuz what she says sounds so unreal**_

_**Cuz somehow I can't believe**_

_**That anything should happen**_

_**I know where I belong and nothings gonna happen**_

_**Cuz she's so high**_

_**High above me, she's so lovely**_

_**She's so high**_

_**Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite**_

_**She's so high**_

_**High above me**_

…_Casey_

_It's like this song was written for her._

_(Casey's Pov)_

_I couldn't get past the first sentence, and Emily wouldn't shut up._

"_Hey Em, do you think I could have some time alone?"_

"_Oh…yeah sure. Call me later."_

_I walked her out, then turned my stereo on,_

_My song._

_I sat on my bed and began to read._


	3. The Letter

this chapter is like realy short but i'm glad. its just the letter

_**Dear Casey,**_

_**If your reading this…then I must have screwed up really bad, went crazy, or you forcefully took it from me.**_

_**Anyways over the past two years I've made record of everything I've doe to you.**_

_**I know, lame right?**_

_**I thought that keeping track of all the bad things I do to you would make me feel more powerful, and in charge.**_

_**Boy was I wrong.**_

_**It hurts me to know that I hurt you.**_

_**But yet I still do it**_

_**On the next page is a list. It's everything that you remember of me doing badly. But I was really doing something good.**_

_**Anyways read the next page…**_

_**Page 2**_

_**My list of things that I've done nice for Casey MacDonald.**_

_**1-10**_

_**1. Got everyone to stop calling you klutzilla. Even though you think it was Sam.**_

_**2. Got people to stop calling you grade grubber after you grubbed for me.**_

_**3. Helped you plan your Aunt's wedding.**_

_**4. Let you date my best friend. One of the hardest things I've ever done.**_

**_5. Kept Emily from ditching you, when people thought you were un-cool._**

_**6. Helped you lie to get extra time on your paper. (Not really a good thing for me to have done, but I did).**_

_**7. Let you lead D-Rock, even though I knew you would try to change everything about it.**_

_**8. Helped Emily make you and Sam a dinner for two. In an attempt to get the two of you back together.**_

_**9. Proved to you that Scott was scamming on you. Even though I was pulling my hair trying to figure out how**_

_**10. This one I'm sure you remember the most. Calling your dad and telling him that you need him.**_

_**There's a million more I'm sure, but I don't want to seem overly cocky.**_

_**Page 3**_

_**I'm sure you're thinking "There's no way Derek did all these things for me. He hates me."**_

_**Well I did do them, and I've got two people to back me up on them.**_

_**Lizzie.**_

_**And Sammy boy.**_

_**In fact he's reading over my shoulder tight now.**_

_**Hey Casey this is Sam. I think it's really cool that Derek's doing this for you, and I hope you like it.**_

**_I know this may sound a little weird, but I think since you came here, Derek's become a bit of a softy…_**

_**HAVE NOT!**_

_**Anyways… Derek might kill me for writing that, but it's true.**_

_**You being here have brought a lot of his mom back in him. He's got this light in his personality that hasn't been there since his mom died.**_

_**Well Derek's giving me the death glare, so I guess bye. And don't be too hard on him. He does c**_

_**Well wasn't that nice?**_

_**I had to cut him off there at the end. You know this is my 'novel' not his. I don't want him steeling all my spotlight.**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**Somebody's at the door.**_

_**Oh hey it's you!**_

_**Well, don't you just come in at the best times?**_

_**And no I didn't drink the last of the milk, and then put it back in the fridge. Dad did.**_

_**Page 4**_

_**Truth is Case. Is that I live for our fights. I live to see that glint in your eyes that only shines when you look at me**_

_**I live for the names you call me, and the things you challenge me with.**_

_**I live for you Case.**_

**_Despite what you might think, I'm glad my dad married your mom. Because if hr hadn't I never would have met you, or Lizzie. Whom by the way I happen to talk to every night about you. She reminds me of my mom. And I'm grateful for that._**

_**I guess what I'm trying to say is that I do c**_

_(Casey's Pov)_

"_That you what!?"_


	4. Too many hit's

_(Casey's Pov)_

_I ran out of my room happy, sad, and furious!_

_I started pounding on Derek's door._

_He has his radio on._

"_Open the door Derek!"_

_Silence._

"_Derek!"_

_More silence._

"_Dammit Derek open the freakin door!"_

_The door swung open really fast._

"_You rang?"_

_I gave him a death glare. Then pushed him out of the way, so I could make my in his room._

"_What do you want Case?"_

"_Don't call me that you ass!"_

"_Oh I'm an ass huh; what did I do this time!?"_

_I punched him in the arm._

_(Derek's Pov)_

"_Ouch! What was that for!?"_

_Casey and me always fight, but she's never gotten physical before._

"_For getting everyone to stop calling me all those stupid names!"_

_Wait, what?_

_She hit me again._

"_Ow!"_

"_That's for helping me with my aunts wedding!"_

_What the hell?_

"_Ow! Dammit Casey!"_

"_That's for letting me and Sam date!"_

_Smack_

"_And that's for trying to get us back together!"_

"_Well sorry I thought-"_

_Smack_

"_That's for letting me sing with D-Rock!"_

_Oh no._

"_Cas-"_

_Smack_

_Damn that's gonna leave a bruise._

"_That's for showing me that Scott was an ass!"_

"_Oh so then I'm not the only ass?"_

_Smack on the face._

"_What the hell Casey!?"_

"_That's for calling my dad when I needed him the most!"_

_Oh no, now she's crying._

"_Yeah well that's the last time I ever do any-"_

_She's hugging me. I don't think Casey's ever hugged me._

"_This is for being Derek."_

_(Casey's Pov)_

_I was crying uncontrollably. I don't know why, I just was. Derek is still holding me close to him in the hug I started. He seems to understand why I'm upset, even though I still have no idea._

_He's petting my hair. That's the weirdest, sweetest show of affection that Derek has ever given me._

_He pulled away from me. I can feel him looking at me. He fingered my chin as if he wasn't sure what he was doing. Then he lifted my head up, so I was looking right into his eyes. There was something in then I've never seen before. What is it?_

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Case…you read the letter didn't you? Well of course you did, it pretty obvious. I mean how else would you have known all that stuff? Then you wouldn't have come in here and beat the living crap out of me. But I'm confused…by your reaction I mean. Mind explaining?"_

_I wish I could._

"_You didn't finish."_

"_Didn't finish? Didn't finish what?"_

"_The letter. You didn't finish it."_

"_Oh that, well you see I…"_

"_Yes?"_

_Spit it out already Derek!_

"_Casey I-"_

"_Smerek, Spacey! Diner!"_

_How does she always do that?_

"_We should go."_

"_Um…I'm not really hungry. Could you tell dad and Nora that I might eat later?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine."_

"_Okay."_

_(Derek's Pov)_

_Dammit!_

_I can't believe I'm so stupid!_

_How could I have not finished that stupid note?_

_Now I have to tell her in person. If I wanted to do that I never would have come up with the stupid letter idea. Why me?_

_Ring Ring…_

_I reached form the phone, but when I went to say hello, I heard Emily and Casey talking. About me?_

"_Hey Em!"_

"_Hey, you seem chipper. What happened? Did you finish the letter? Or are you still happy about being grounded?"_

_Casey you are such a nerd. Of course you be happy about being grounded._

"_Actually I completely forgot that I was grounded. And yes I finished the letter."_

_I can't believe she told Emily. But I told Sam._

"_So? What all did it say?"_

_Oh god._

"_Listen Em, I know you're really interested in all this, but I don't feel like talking about it. It's between Derek and I."_

"_Oh."_

_Why does she sound hurt? I mean it is none of her business._

"_I'm sorry Emily. It's just personal."_

"_Okay, I get it. But tell me one thing?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_Are you like totally crushing on him?"_

"_Emily!"_

_Girls._

"_What!? I mean he obviously likes you."_

_Wait what? She doesn't know that._

"_Emily what are you talking about?"_

"_Oh come on Casey it's so-"_

"_Hey Derek dad wants to know if your okay."_

_Oh shit._

_I hung up the phone as fast as I could. I hope they didn't hear that._

"_Yeah Ed I'm cool. I'm just a little wore out is all."_

"_Okay, well I'll tell dad."_

"_Okay."_

"_Oh and Derek?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You really shouldn't ease drop on other people's conversations. Or if you are be more discreet about it. And you say I'm the amateur. Ha!"_

"_You little…"_

_I'm so going to kill him, I swear._

_(Casey's Pov)_

"_Casey, what was that?"_

"_Oh my god, that jerk!"_

"_Who? Casey what's going on?"_

"_I'll call you back Em."_

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah…it's just that Derek has an appointment. With my fist!"_

"_Oh okay, go easy on him. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_Argh. I can't believe he would do that. _

"_DE-REK!"_

_I stomped up the stairs to his open bedroom door where he has  
Edwin in a head lock._

"_Derek!?"_

_He looked up at me shocked. I can't believe I thought he was a different person._

"_Yes Case?"_

"_Don't call me that. And what were you thinking!? What I talk to Emily about is none of your business! And maybe you should take some lessons from Edwin on how to be sneaky. 'Cause you suck at it!"_

"_Told ya Derek. I am the man."_

"_Shut up Edwin!"_

"_Don't tell him to shut up Derek! And let him go!"_

"_No!"_

"_Derek. Let. Edwin. Go."_

"_I. said. No!"_

_Oh no he didn't._

"_Derek."_

"_Casey."_

_He let go of Edwin, who scrambled out of here as fast as he could, and then moved up right in my face._

"_What is your problem Derek?"_

"_My problem? You're the one talking about me."_

"_That is so beside the point. You shouldn't have been listening!"_

"_Why? Afraid I might hear something?"_

_Why is he doing this? So much for us becoming friends like I had hoped._

"_Forget it Derek."_

"_No! I'll tell you!"_

_What?_

"_What? Tell me what Derek?"_

"_The reason I didn't finish the letter."_

_Oh yeah. The letter. Damn those words of kindness._

"_Derek-"_

"_Shut up Casey, and listen!"_

**I kind of like this chapter. I love drama. You see I'm a very likeable person. So I don't ever have drama, so I live through other peoples problems and drama. Like my sister Lakynn. Her life is nothing but drama. And I love it. So I'm adding more drama. More drama means more fights. More fights mean more tension. More tension means a longer story. Lol…yay me!**


	5. Don't ever sing to me again Venturi

**Okay so a satellite didn't fall on my house. It just took me forever to figure out how to write out this next chapter. So I'm really sorry for the wait, and I hope that this chapter is long enough to make up for it. Okay also I realized that the font of this story is wrong. But it's a little late for me to change it now. There's not going to be any flash backs, or their thoughts cause ive got it in different pov's. **

_(Derek's Pov)_

"_Derek, you really don't have to do this."_

"_Yes I do. It's too late to turn back now."_

_Casey's sitting on my bed watching me pace back in forth in my room trying to figure out what to tell her. I know what I want to say, but it sounds stupid saying it out loud. That's why I wrote the letters. But stupid me…_

"_Derek, are you going to tell me, or are you just going to pace your room until you form a hole in the floor?"_

"_I'm thinking okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_Okay so maybe this pacing thing isn't working. I think I'll sit._

"_Case, could you scoot over?"_

"_Um…sure…"_

"_Thanks."_

_I sit down next to her. Alright Derek, this should be easy. Who cares if you sound completely idiotic? Just get it out. Tell her._

"_I need to know that you're not going to laugh, interrupt, hit, or completely shut me out. Can you try that?"_

"_Yes, but I don't see why-"_

"_Okay."_

"_Der-"_

"_Case, I said no interrupting."_

_She rolled her eyes at me. How mature Casey. _

"_Alright so, I did finish the letter-"_

"_No you-"_

"_Casey…"_

"_Sorry."_

"_Anyways, I did finish the letter, but I tore off the end of it…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I didn't want you to read it."_

"_But, you said you wanted me to read it."_

"_I know. And I did. Sorta. It's just you were really upset today at school, so I thought I could do something to make you feel better. So I gave you the note. But not the whole thing."_

"_Do you still have it?"_

"_Kind of."_

"_What do you mean? Kind of?"_

"_I mean. It still exists. But I don't have it,"_

"_Then who does?"_

"_Um…uh…Lizzie…"_

"_Why Does Lizzie have it?"_

"_Um…because I gave it to her…"_

"_Why?"_

"_So she could hide it…"_

"_Why would she-"_

"_Interrupt much?"_

"_Sorry, go ahead."_

"_You know I could give you the rest of the letter, or I could be a man, and tell you right now…"_

_I don't know why this is so hard. Maybe if I could just admit it to myself first then maybe… I care for Casey. I do. I care what happens to her. Okay I more then care about her… I…_

"_Derek, are you okay? Your starting to get a little fidgety."_

_Light bulb!_

"_First class, fancy free. Your high society. You've got the best of everything-"_

"_Derek what are you doing?"_

_(Casey's Pov)_

"_What could a guy like me, ever really offer?"_

_Oh my gosh, he's on the floor on his knees._

"_Derek, get off the floor."_

"_Your perfect as you can be, why should I even bother?"_

"_Derek-"_

"_Cause she's so hiiiigh-"_

_Okay that's it. _

_(Derek's Pov)_

"_Hiiiiigh-"_

_She just shut me up with her hand. _

"_Are you going to stop singing?"_

_I shook my head yes._

"_Okay."_

"_Sorry."_

"_What was that all about?"_

"_Well I couldn't really think of the words to say to you, so I thought I might sing."_

"…_Don't ever sing to me again Venturi."_

"_That bad huh?"_

"_Yes…now will you just tell me already?"_

"_I can't."_

"_Then why am I even here?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_What ever."_

_Great now she's leaving. I can't live like this._

"_Case-"_

"_What Derek?"_

"_I…um…"_

"_Would you just say it? You're the one who wanted to tell me. You're the one who gave me the note. Now you're the one who's not talking so-"_

_I cant believe I'm doing this._

_(Casey's Pov)_

_My eyes widen in shock. Um Derek's kissing me I think. Oh yeah… he's kissing me. And very good might I add. What do I do? I mean why is he even kissing me? This was the last thing I expected from tonight._

_He's pulling away._

"_Case?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_Now would be the time to do something."_

_He's so close. So very, very close. Okay is it just me, or is it very hot in here._

"_Case?"_

_I'm taking a chance. I'm going to look at him. Okay head move. There we go. Oh god, bad idea. Those eyes, their so…their so…I feel myself leaning towards him…_

_(Derek's Pov)_

_Okay, so I'm not sure why I kissed her, but I do know that I'm glad I did._

"_Case?"_

_She's finally looking at me. God her blue eyes are so captivating. So I think it's pretty obvious now that I've fallen for my step sister. But I mean what do people expect? You throw two attractive teens in a house with each other, and you don't think anything of it? Yeah right… something was bound to happen…_

_She's moving closer to me. I leaned my forehead against hers. She's still coming closer. Her lids are drooping._

"_Derek." _

_She said it so soft I almost didn't hear her._

"_Mm?"_

"_I think…I…I think I might kiss you."_

_I couldn't help but smile at this._

"_Then do it…"_

_She nods slowly… her lips are hovering in front of mine… I can feel her smooth lips, but only barley. Is she afraid I might bite her…well I might if she doesn't kiss me already!_

_(Casey's Pov)_

_I'm chickening out. Great, just great. I'm so close. Just do it. No, you can't, he's your step-brother. Well he kissed you first. True. What's it gonna hurt? Our lips are already…_

_Looks like I don't have to worry about chickening out. Derek just grabbed my face in both of his hands and pulled me as close to him as possible._

_I wrapped my hands around his neck, and took it upon myself to deepen it. There was no tongue, but I don't care. It's the best kiss I've ever had, and that's saying something. He's trying to pull away…_

"_Don't even think about it Venturi."_

_He smiled against my lips._

"_Oh…my…god!"_

_Oh shit…_

**Is it just me or did that seem kind of rushed? That was not where I planned on going with this story, but my brain seemed to have changed its mind while typing. Let me know what you think… and sorry for the cliffy, I'm known for those.**


	6. Tell me what?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek… But I do talk to the stars of the show. **

_(Normal Pov)_

"_Oh my god!"_

_Casey and Derek broke apart from each other as soon as they heard the scream. They both seemed a bit flushed. They turned to see Lizzie standing at the door._

"_Liz, it's not what you think…" Casey said trying to plead with her sister._

"_Oh how I hope it's what I think."_

_Casey looked at her sister like she was crazy. _What is happening to the world, _she thought._

_Derek seemed to not be paying any attention to what the two girls were saying. He was still in shock over Casey kissing him back._

"_Derek, I can't believe you told her. It's about time."_

"_Told me? Told me what?" Casey asked, looking from Lizzie to Derek._

"_Derek? You didn't tell her?"_

_Derek was finally broken out of his trance at the sound of his name._

"_I'm sorry, what?" _

"_You didn't tell Casey that you-"_

_Derek flung himself at Lizzie, and clamped his hand over her mouth._

_He smiled nervously at Casey._

"_Will you excuse us for a moment?" He asked._

_(Derek's Pov)_

_I didn't wait for Casey to answer me as I walked out of the room with Lizzie. I dragged her into the games closet to talk. I can't believe she tried to spill the beans before I did._

"_Derek, what's going on? I thought you were going to tell her."_

"_I was… but it was a bit hard to find the words. So I tried singing to her, and that didn't work. Then I offered to give her the note to read it herself, but you hid it. Then she got mad and tried to leave, and I really didn't want her to go so I…"_

"_You kissed her?"_

"_Yeah. But what I wasn't expecting was for her to kiss me back."_

"_What!? She kissed you back?"_

"_Well yeah."_

"_This is great. This means that she has to feel something for you."_

"_Maybe…"_

"_Tell her."_

"_Now?"_

"_No…yes now!"_

_Wow, calm down there tiger. You know sometimes she scares me._

"_Okay, I'll do it."_

_(Casey's Pov)_

_Derek left before I got a chance to protest to him leaving. I can't believe I kissed Derek. I can't believe my little sister walked in on us. I can't believe that I wish we were still kissing._

"_What was I thinking? What was he thinking? I'm so confused."_

"_You okay Casey?"_

_I looked up to see Sam standing in Derek's doorway._

"_Um…well…no"_

"_You want to talk about?"_

"_Maybe…"_

_He walked in and sat next to me on Derek's bed. We sat in silence for a long while before I said something._

"_I kissed Derek."_

_I had expected him to look at me wide eyed, or yell or something. But he didn't. He just smiled lightly and nodded his head._

"_Well aren't you going to say something?"_

"_What to you want me to say?"_

"_I don't know. Yell at me! Tell me I'm stupid. Give me something!"_

"_Okay…I'm not surprised. I just thought that maybe Derek would have kissed you first."_

_Wow he's good._

"_Um…he did kiss me first."_

"_Ah…that explains it."_

"_Explains what?"_

"_He told you. It's about damn time."_

"_You are the second person who's said that today. Tell me what? Derek hasn't told me jack. He was supposed to tell me why he didn't finish the letter, but he couldn't seem to find the words to. So then he started singing to me-boy was that scary-. Then he told me that he couldn't tell me, so I tried to leave and then he kissed me."_

"_Then you kissed him back?"_

"_Well…sort of…I mean…I don't know…"_

_Great now I'm gonna cry._

"_I'm just so confused. It was so much easier when Derek hated me, and I hated him. Why did he have to give me that stupid letter?"_

_By this time I was balling like a baby. Sam pulled me into a hug and started rubbing my back._

"_Shhh… Case, it'll be okay. You guys will figure this out."_

_BAM! What was that?_

_(Derek's Pov)_

_I gave Lizzie the biggest hug ever._

"_You know Liz, you're a great kid."_

"_I know. Now get going. Go to tell her."_

_I smiled to myself and burst out of the closet. As I was running towards my room, I ran into Edwin._

"_Hey Derek?"_

"_Not now Ed, I'm kind of busy."_

"_Oh okay. Never mind them."_

_He looks so down. Dammit! Casey will have to wait._

"_What's up Ed?"_

"_Well…I…I found something…"_

"_What did you find?"_

"_A letter…"_

"_What's it about?"_

"_Love…"_

"_Where did you find it?"_

"_Here in the house…"_

_Uh-oh._

"_Do you know who wrote it?"_

_he turned and looked me strait in the eyes and nodded. _

_I looked down and sighed._

"_Why didn't you tell me Derek? I'm your brother."_

"_I don't know Ed…I guess I just thought it would be easier to tell Lizzie. Plus she kind of already knew."_

"_It's okay. I get it Derek. I just wish you would have told me , ya know?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_we sat in silence for a moment when I realized something…_

"_Hey Ed? Do you still have the letter?"_

"…_Actually that's why I'm kind of sitting out here. Um…Marti kind of took it…"_

_Shit._

"_Keep trying to get it from her okay. Do not let Dad or Nora see that letter okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_I patted him on the shoulder then walked to my room…_

_What I saw there was something I didn't want to see…_

_The girl I love…and my back stabbing EX- best friend._

_I couldn't watch them anymore…so I ran…_

_I ran downstairs and outside. And I made sure to slam the door behind me._

_Bam!_


	7. Misunderstandings

**Alright, so here's last chapters. I hope you enjoy them. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the chapters. Just the plot. I'm also finally changing the font.**

**Casey's Pov**

"What was that?"

"Um, it kind of sounded like a slamming door," Sam said.

I got up and walked into the hallway, to see Lizzie and Edwin standing there with worried looks on their faces.

"What's going on? What was all that racket?"

"My guess is – Sam?" Lizzie said.

"What do you mean Sam? Sam's been with me the whole time."

"No, I mean, what is he doing here?"

"Oh. I came here to talk to Derek, but I ran into Casey instead."

"Right. Of course you did," Lizzie said, making her way down the stairs.

Great. Now who's going to tell me what the noise was?

"Wait a second. Edwin, where's Derek?"

"Oh. Um, well he went to his room, the about 10 seconds latter he ran down stairs and slammed the door."

"Why would he leave?"

I didn't give them the time to answer. I ran all the way to the front door and looked around outside for Derek. I walked to the end of the driveway, and looked both ways before I spotted him.

"Derek."

He didn't answer. So I ran after him.

"Derek."

He still ignored me, even though I was right behind him.

"Um, Derek? Hello?"

"What!?" he snapped at me, finally turning around.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then why did you leave? I thought –"

"You thought what?"

"– that we were going to talk and stuff about what happened."

"Oh. You mean you and Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid Casey. It's not becoming of you."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"How about the fact that you and Sam, were shacking up in _my _room, on _my _bed."

"We were not 'shacking up'."

"So, what? You tripped and his body broke your fall?"

"It's called a hug Derek."

"Oh yeah, of course it is."

"I was crying okay? He was just comforting me."

"I'm sure that's what he was doing."

"It was! I was a little overwhelmed with everything that happened earlier."

"Oh, you mean the kiss?"

". . . Uh . . . Yeah."

"Well, don't worry about that kiss."

"Why not?"

"Because it didn't mean anything. It was just a kiss… in fact, that letter wasn't real either. This was all just a big joke."

Of course he would be the one to make me cry.

"Go to hell, Derek!"

And with that, I smacked him. Hard.

**Derek's Pov**

I can't believe that Sam would just move in on her like that. He knows how I feel about. And I can't believe that she would –

"Derek!"

Well, guess I slammed the door hard enough.

"Derek."

I don't care if she's right behind me. I'm not answering. She completely played _me _like fool.

"Um, Derek? Hello?"

"What!?"

I didn't mean to be snippy, but come on. I'm pissed.

"What's your problem?"

You.

"I don't have a problem."

"Then why did you leave? I thought – "

"You thought what?"

"That we were gonna talk and stuff about what happened."

That damn kiss. Mm, that was one hell of a kiss. Snap out of it D.

"Oh, you mean you and Sam?"

"Huh?"

Oh please. This innocent act is getting old.

"Don't play stupid, Casey. It's not becoming of you."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

She really is going to play dumb.

"How about the fact…"

I don't really remember what I said after that, but it must have been bad because I made her cry (Again) and I got a slap to the face.

"Go to hell, Derek!"

"Heh. Yeah, you first!"

With that she an back towards the house.

**Casey's Pov**

Stupid jerk, stupid jerk, stupid jerk.

I ran as I could to Emily's. She's the only one I know who can help me right now.

I knocked on the door.

Stupid jerk, stupid jerk, stupid jerk.

Still no answer. So I knocked louder.

Stupid jerk, stupid jerk, stupid jerk.

"Argh!"

I turned around to stomp off, when she finally opened the door.

"Casey?"

"Ah, Emily! We need to talk. Now!"

"Okay. Well, come on in."

We both stayed silent until we got into Emily's room.

"Alright. What's going on?" she asked.

So I told her. Everything. Starting with that stupid letter.

"Then it turned out it was all some stupid joke. Can you believe that?"

"Actually? No I can't."

"Explain."

"Well, Derek is known to be the _lord of the lies._ But, this just doesn't seem like something he would lie about. I mean at first he would lie, but in the end he tells the truth. Like with Kendra and me. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Good point.

"Yeah, I do."

"So, what are you going to so about it?"

I flopped down on her bed and sighed.

"I don't know."

**Derek's Pov**

Man, I need to talk to Lizzie. She's gonna freak.

"Hey, D. What's up?"

I turned around, to see Sam sitting in _my _chair. Key word there: _My Chair._

"Go home, Sam."

"Why? I thought we could talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you . . . oh wait, yes I do. I want you to stay away from me. Don't talk to me. Don't look at me, and stop calling me your best friend."

"Whoa. Did something, D?"

"I don't know _Sammy, _why don't you go ask your girlfriend."

"First off, I don't have a girlfriend. And where do you get off biting my head off? I've only been here for like, maybe 30 minutes, and this is the first time I've seen you. I came here 'cause I though we could talk about Casey."

"Fine. We'll talk about Casey. I don't want her anymore. So, you can have her. Now get out!"

I then ran upstairs to my room and blared my stereo.

**The world can be a lonely place.**

**Without the one who puts a smile on your face.**

**So hold me 'till the sun burns out.**

**I wont be lonely when I'm down.**

'**Cause I've got you.**

**To make me feel stronger.**

**When the days are off and an hour feels much longer.**

Screw this. I've got no one. Who sings this crap anyways?

Next.

**I know what your all about.**

**I really hope he figures it out.**

**She's one of those girls.**

**Nothing but trouble.**

**Just one look and now your seeing double.**

**Before you know it, she'll be gone.**

**Off to the next one.**

**She's so good that you wont see it coming.**

**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing.**

**You'll be broken, she'll be gone.**

**Off to next one.**

**She's gonna be the end of you.**

Aint that that truth? Man, its like a roller coaster with this chick. I really thought she – suck it up D.

**You could be my punk rock princess.**

**I could be your garage band king.**

If only.

**And when she wakes up and makes up her mind.**

**She'll see I'm not sp tough 'cause**

**I'm in love with an uptown girl**

**You know I've seen in her in her uptown world.**

God dammed radio.

**Casey's Pov**

"Well Emily, I should get going."

"Okay. Call me, and let me know how it goes."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Time to face the music. I swear, my life is like a teenage soup opera. There's fighting, twisted love stories, a screwed up family, misunderstandings, and . . . stupid letters.

"Dammit!"

"Whoa. What's with all the yelling?"

Sam.

"What are you still doing here, Sam?"

"Well, I was going to chat with my best friend. Of course that was until he told me to fuck off."

"He said that?"

"Well, in so many words. What the hell happened Casey?"

"Just a misunderstanding. I really can't talk about this right now. But I think maybe . . . you should . . . stay away from me for a little while."

"What? Casey! Come on!"

"Sam, please. I have to go."

"What ever."

I walked past him and into my house. The first I thing I hear is loud depressing music. Well, I guess I'm not talking to him tonight.

I then walked to my room and turned my own stereo on.

"Maybe some music will clear my head."

**In the middle of the night.**

**That's when you caught my eye.**

**I chased you 'round in memories through the breeze and the trees and the tease me.**

**But the clocks turning around.**

**I'm used to playing these games.**

**Such a waste to bring me down.**

**Don't bring me down.**

**Cause, hey girl I wanna catch your wave**

**Hey girl I wanna drift away with you**

**Hey girl you got an undertone.**

**Hey girl, hey girl don't want to let you go.**

If only all guys were like that. Fight for what or who they want.

**When your around, I don't know what to do.**

**I do not think that I can wait.**

**To go over and to talk to you.**

**I do not know what I should say.**

**So I walk out in silence, that's when I start to realize. What you bring to my life.**

**Damn this guy can make me cry.**

**Its so contagious.**

**I cannot get it out of my mind.**

**Its so contagious.**

**Makes me feel so high. All the time.**

I think love is contagious. What am I saying? Love? I don't love anyone. I don't think…

**I never promised you a ray of light.**

**I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday.**

**I'll give you everything I have.**

**The good, the bad.**

**Why do you put me on a pedal stool? **

**I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below.**

**So help me down you've got it wrong.**

**I don't belong there.**

**One thing is clear.**

**I wear a halo.**

**I wear a halo when you look at me.**

**But, standing from here. You wouldn't say so.**

**You wouldn't say so if you were me.**

"That's it! He thinks I do no wrong. So when he think I screw up, he doesn't want me anymore. Well, he's got another thing coming.


	8. Plans

**Emily's Pov**

Derek is such an idiot. I mean if he loves Casey, he should be able to forgive her. Its his damn pride.

"Emily! You've got company!"

Who would be here this late?

"Alright! Just send them up!"

A few seconds later there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Emily. Can we talk?"

"Sam? Sure, what's up?"

"It's about Casey and Derek."

"I had a feeling."

"Yeah well, neither of them want to see or talk to me, and I don't know why."

"I do."

"You do? Tell me."

"Alright. Derek walked in on you and Casey hugging, and read way too much into it. So he told Casey that this whole letter thing was a joke. And I think he's bull shitting her. So, she thinks if she stays away form you, everything might go back to normal."

"This is too damn much drama for me."

"Tell me about it."

"Well if they don't make up soon, we have to do something."

"We? No, no. I'm not getting into this anymore then I already am."

"Come on, Em. Please?"

God dammed puppy dog face.

"Okay! But only if they cant work it out themselves. Only."

"Okay. I guess we'll see tomorrow, wont we?"

"I guess."

**No ones Pov**

The next day at school, Emily and Sam were standing at Sam's locker, which is three down from Derek's.

"So, do you think their going to make up?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. Lets watch and find out."

Just then Casey walked into the school. She seemed to be looking for someone. When she spotted that person, she took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Derek, we need to talk."

Derek didn't even turn around before he spoke.

"About what?"

"Yesterday."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Um, yeah there is."

He finally turned around and stared at her with an annoyed expression.

"No there's not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

He went to walk off, when Casey grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"You can't go until you hear me out, okay?"

No answer, just another stare.

"Okay, fine. What you saw yesterday was an innocent hug between two friends. I don't like Sam anymore. He was just assuring me that everything with us would work out, and that I had no reason to doubt you. Then you went off on me, and told me that the letter was a joke. And I think your lying."

"Well, I think that's bull shit."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

He then pulled hid arm from her grasp and walked off.

Casey stood there stunned. He watched him, until her disappeared down the hall. Then she broke.

**Casey's Pov**

"Which part?"

"All of it."

He yanked his arm out of my hand and walked off. I stood there dumbfounded. I couldn't think, then he turned the corner and I broke.

"Oh, god! I'm such an idiot1"

I slammed myself up against the locker and started to cry.

"Why?" I asked myself.

I then slid down the lockers, to the floor. Where I sat. And just, cried.

"Casey?"

I looked up through my teary eyes, and saw Sam and Emily.

"Just go away."

"We're not leaving you here like this, Casey," Sam said.

"I just don't understand."

My two friends sat on either side of me.

"What don't you understand?" Emily asked.

"Why doesn't he believe?"

Sam.

"Sam! You could talk to him! Tell him what really happened. He'll believe you."

"I don't think that'll work, Casey."

"Why not?"

"He's not talking to me either, remember?"

God dammit, Derek!

"Great! That's just great! Fucking fantastic, really!"

"Casey, calm down," Emily said.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can. Everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Trust me."

Trust.

Sounds like a foreign word.

**Derek's Pov**

"All of it."

Then I walked off.

As soon as I turned the corner I freaked. I started punching all the lockers. I didn't care how much it hurt. 'Cause what I was feeling felt way worse.

"Derek!"

"What!?"

I looked behind me to see Trevor.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Do I look fucking okay to you?"

"No, actually. You look like shit. Wanna talk about it?"

"I think I'll pass, thanks."

"You know, I saw that little feud between you and Casey just now."

"And?"

"And, your not the only one upset."

"Please. Casey's probably in class right now chatting it up with Emily."

"Your half right."

"Huh?"

He motioned for me to follow him.

"Look."

"What am I looking at?"

"Your locker."

I looked and saw Casey crying. No, blubbering. Emily and Sam were with her.

"Sam! You could talk to him! Tell him what really happened. He'll believe you!"

Sam looked at her with sad eyes, and shook his head. She started crying more.

"Now do you wanna talk?"

I nodded.

We walked outside and sat down at one of the tables.

"So talk."

"Well, I'm in love with my step-sister. How messed up is that?"

"Its not that messed up. I've seen worse."

"Yeah, but – "

"But what?"

"She likes Sam. She kissed me and then went to Sam."

"And your sure about that?"

"Well yeah. She said it was nothing, but I know what I saw."

"Maybe you saw wrong."

"I don't think so."

"Well, love has a way of working itself out. Trust me. It'll work out."

Trust.

Sounds unreal.

**Sam's Pov**

How did I get caught in the middle of this? I should of just stayed home yesterday.

"Sam?"

"Mm?"

"Are you gonna tell me what the plan is, or are we gonna stand behind the bleachers all day?"

"Oh, sorry."

"S'okay."

"Alright, well first we're going to need Edwin and Lizzie's help."

"Why?"

"Cause they already live in then hell hole."

"True."

"So all we have to do is give it to them, so they can give them to Casey and Derek."

"Okay. But, who's am I doing?"

"You'll do Casey's, I'll do Derek's."

"Okay. Can we go now?"

"Sure, but give me your hand first. So you don't fall."

"Okay,"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up through the small crawl space. That's when I saw Derek.

"Oh, um hey Derek."

He just stood there staring at me with his mouth hanging open. At first I wasn't sure what he was looking at. Then I looked to Emily then to myself. We we're a little…un-kempt.

"You. . . And, and her? I thought . . . and. . . Oh shit!"

Then he walked off.

"Well that was weird."

"Yeah it was Em. Yeah it was."

**Casey's Pov**

Lunch, oh I love the. It's the only time of day I can just sit back and read a book.

"Casey?"

I looked up from my book.

"Oh, hey Trevor."

"Hey. Can I sit?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I kind of saw you crying this morning."

"Oh that. Well, I've been better."

"That's good. So listen – "

"Oh. My. God."

"Huh?"

I hate him.

**Trevor's Pov**

"So listen…"

"Oh. My. God."

"Huh?"

She's starring past me, so I followed her gaze and winced. Idiot. Slut.

**Derek's Pov**

I walked to the cafeteria to apologize to Casey, but on my way through the doors a certain bouncy, blond, sluty, ex of mine interfered.

"Derry."

"Listen Kendra. Now's not a good time."

"Of course it is."

"Not – "

"So, are we going out tomorrow?"

"Uh, no."

"Aww, but Derry. I really miss you."

"Okay."

"Annnd, I miss this."

She grabbed my face and planted a wet and very sloppy kiss on me. I pushed her away from me, and I saw Casey's back retreating from the cafeteria.

I pushed through the crowd to chase after her.

"Casey!"

I finally caught up to her."

"Casey, listen. I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear it Derek."

"But – "

"I get it okay? The letter was a joke, you don't like me. You never did. So you can go be with Kendra."

She went to walk away again, but I got in front of her.

"Why would I want to be with Kendra?"

"Because you like her. That's why you just kissed her, is it not?"

"That? That was nothing. I didn't even want it."

"Now that's hard to believe. Derek _not _wanting a kiss? Yeah right. Just leave me alone, Derek."

"But, Casey –"

"Derek. Don't."

And with that I was left standing in the hallway confused and more heart broken.

**Emily's Pov**

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost, Em. Hang on."

Sam and I were sitting on my back porch putting our plan into action.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Can I see it?"

"Only if I can see yours."

"Maybe I don't want to see yours after all."

"Emily come on. Wait, what time is it?"

"Almost five. Why?"

"We've got to get these to Edwin and Lizzie before Derek and Casey get home."

"Oh right. Well lets get going then."

We got to the McDonald/Venturi house and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys. Casey and Derek aren't home yet, but yall can come in and wait if you want."

"Actually Lizzie, Sam and I are here to see you and Edwin."

"Oh um, alright. Come on in. What's up?"

"We have some very bad news and semi-good news about Derek and Casey," Sam said.

"Uh-oh. Edwin!"

"What up, people?" Edwin said, descending the stairs.

"We got Dasey trouble, Ed."

"Lizzie, I told you it's Cerek."

"Its Dasey. Now shut up and listen to what the Semily's got to say."

"Semily?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Sam and Emily. You know like Dasey is Derek and Casey."

"Cool."

"That's so cute."

I like them both.

**Lizzie's Pov**

"Alright, so lets here the bad news first." I said.

"Okay. Derek caught me and Casey hugging yesterday and freaked. He told Casey his feelings and what ever were a joke. Then this morning at school Casey tried to explain, and he blew her off."

Shit.

"What an idiot. I thought my big bro was smarter then that."

There was another knock at the door.

"Ed, get that."

A few seconds latter, Edwin came back into the living room with Trevor.

"Trevor? What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Who should I speak to about the Derek/Casey problem."

"'All of us'."

"Okay then."

"Take a seat Trevor. Tell us what you know."

"Well, this morning I witnessed that little fight between the two. I then followed Derek. He was like beating up the lockers man. So I tried talking to him. He was completely sure that what he saw happen yesterday was real. Then later a t lunch, I went to talk to Casey, and she suddenly went mute on me. I turned around to see Kendra kissing Derek. Casey stormed off, and Derek followed. I don't think it went too well."

"This is just great." I said.

"This will be a hard on to fix," Edwin said.

"That's why Sam and I are here. That's our semi-good news. We came up with a plan, but we need your help."

"What's this plan?"

"Emily and I made these. And we need you and Ed to slip them into the rooms before they go to bed.

"But I don't understand."

"Trust me. You will tomorrow."


	9. Letters And Confessions

**Alright people. Two more chapters to go. Woo hoo!**

**No Ones Pov**

That night Lizzie and Edwin slipped the letters into their respected spots.

"We done?" Edwin asked.

"Yep. Now we just wait."

"I hate waiting."

**Derek's Pov**

Casey and I avoided each other all evening. I wanted to talk to her, explain about that kiss with Kendra. But I felt like a hypocrite.

Finally I went to my room for the night. I flopped down on my bed and heard something crumple behind my head. I lifted myself up and saw an envelope addressed to me.

I opened it.

_Derek,_

_I know that you think something happened between Sam and I, but nothing did. I was so overwhelmed with the letter, and the kiss that I just broke. Sam just happened to be there._

_I really liked the feeling I had when we kissed last night. It was the best feeling ever! I really want to talk to you about us, get everything worked out. I hope you can forgive me for today. I'm really sorry._

_Meet me in the bathroom._

_♥ Casey_

Maybe its not to late.

**Casey's Pov**

After trying to avoid Derek all night, I was pretty wore out, and I still had homework. So I walked upstairs to my room and sat at my desk. I opened my text book. There was an envelope with my name on it. I looked around my room for any trace of entrance. Then I opened it.

_Casey,_

_I'm so sorry about the way I acted towards you about Sam. I was way out of line, and I should have believed you. And I'm really sorry about today at school too. But I let my pride get the best of me. I do believe. And I'm sorry for what I said about that letter. It was so not a joke. Neither was that kiss. That kiss was unreal. It was wonderful. I think we need to talk. About us. I really hope you can forgive me for being such an ass._

_Meet me in the bathroom,_

_Love,_

_Derek_

How sweet is that?

**No ones Pov**

The two walked out of their room at the same time: letter in hand. They paused for a moment but then made there way into the bathroom. As soon as they were both in, Casey closed the door.

"'I'm sorry'." They said in unison.

They both chuckled.

"Listen. About Kendra – "

"Don't worry about it. I know how she is." Casey said, as she took a step towards Derek.

"And this morning. I should of – "

"Derek."

"I mean you were just trying to explain everything, and I just blew you off – "

"Derek."

" – and you don't deserve that. I never should have said it was a joke. It was so not a joke – "

"Derek!"

"It was so, so not a joke – "

"DEREK!"

"Mm?" he looked towards the door for Casey, but noticed she wasn't there, and was instead right in front of him.

"You talk way too much."

With that being said she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. After about five minutes of that, Casey pulled back, eyes closed and biting her lower lip.

"So…"

"I love you."

"What?"


	10. Where Is It?

**The last chapter. I know its so sad. Tear . I love you all! And please don't kill me over the ending. Its perfect, but so open.**

**Casey's Pov**

"I love you."

"What?"

"Um . . . I . . . uh. I love you?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because your you. Your perfect."

"I'm not perfect."

"Yeah, you are."

"I'm not."

"You have the perfect grades, perfect friends, perfect body, perfect family. Your just all together per –"

"I always said that I would make mistakes. I'm only human, and that's my saving grace. I'll fall as hard as I try, so don't be blind. See me as I really am. I have flaws and sometimes I even sin. So pull me from that pedestal, I don't belong there. One thing is clear. I wear a halo. I wear a halo when you look at me. But standing from here. You wouldn't say so. You wouldn't say so if you were me. And I? I just want to love you. I just want to love you."

"Casey I –"

"I just want to love you. That's all. I'm not perfect. I fell for you didn't I?"

**Derek's Pov**

"I just want to love you. That's all. I'm not perfect. I fell for you didn't I?"

True.

"I just want to love you too."

"Then come over here and prove it."

"I can do that."

We spent the next three hours talking and making out.

"Derek," Casey moaned, as my lips made their way to her neck.

"Derek."

"Mm?"

"I . . . We should – God that feels good."

I smiled against her shoulder.

"What about this?"

I then took her ear lob between my teeth and pulled.

"How does that feel?"

I was answered with a pounce.

**Casey's Pov**

This is so not fair.

"How does that feel?"

Fucking great.

I pounced on him. My turn to have some fun. I straddled his hips. I then took my hands and put them under his shirt. I lightly grazed my fingernails on his skin.

He hissed in response.

"Casey? He half moaned, half asked.

"Yeah?"

"We should go to bed."

"Aww. Why?"

"Because if we don't leave this bathroom now, I'm going to have to take you right here right now."

God that sounds so tempting.

But I'm not ready.

"Okay, lets go."

He growled in response, but left with me anyways,

**Derek's Pov**

"Goodnight Derek."

She went to open her door, but I stopped her.

"What?"

I starred into her ocean blue eyes, then kissed her.

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too."

**No ones Pov**

The next day at school, Emily and Sam were waiting anxiously by Derek's locker to see if their plan had worked or not. Sure enough, Derek and Casey came in holding hands.

"Hey guys!" Casey said.

"Hey. So, are you two done fighting?" Emily asked.

"For now." Derek answered.

"So um, D. We cool?"

Derek and nodded and the two did some weird hand shake, then shared an awkward looking hug.

"Yeah we're cool."

"This is so great! And to think it all happened because of some stupid letter." Emily said.

"Oh, Derek. That remind me. Thanks for the letters. They were really sweet."

"Thanks. Yours was really sweet too."

"Mine? I didn't write a letter."

Emily and Sam looked a t each other nervously.

"Yeah you did. Last night. When you apologized and had me meet you in the bathroom."

"That's what was in the letter you wrote me last night."

"I didn't write you a letter last night."

By this time the two had let there hands go, and were glowering at each other.

"Then who did?"

Derek and Casey turned to look at a very guilty looking Sam and Emily. Who were also avoiding any eye contact.

"You guys didn't? Did you?"

"We had to Casey! You two wouldn't listen to each other."

"Yeah. And just blame us. Edwin, Lizzie, and Trevor were in on it too."

"Trevor?" Derek asked.

"Yep. But, come on. What does it matter how you got the letters? You both know you wanted to apologize. You were just to stubborn to do it. So, we did it for you," Sam said.

"He's right you know?" Casey said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, Casey!"

"Hi, Max."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend."

"Oh! Um – "

"She can't. She has a boyfriend." Derek said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you and Sam broke up."

"They did. I'm her boyfriend."

"But aren't you her step-brother?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. Now, bye."

"Bye. See you around Casey."

While Sam and Emily were suppressing their laughter, Casey had a dreamy, dazed look on her face.

"What's the matter babe?"

". . . you said you were my boyfriend." Casey said, a smile creeping up her face.

"Well yeah. That's okay, right?"

"Absolutely."

She pulled him to her and kissed him.

"EW!"

The two broke apart, to see Edwin and Lizzie standing beside them.

"What are you two doing here?" Derek asked.

"We came to see if you two were together yet. Looks like we got what we needed. So we can go now." Edwin said.

"Congrats you two. But, Edwin's right. We should get going." Lizzie said.

"Alright. We'll see you guys at home." Casey said.

The two were headed for the door when Derek remembered something.

"Hey, Ed!"

Edwin turned around to face his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever get that letter back from Marti?"

"Yeah, about that…"

**George's Pov**

A kid free house. Thank you, god!

"Hey Nora! Have you seen my case files?"

"Yeah! There on the kitchen table."

I walked in the kitchen, searching for my files, when I noticed a crumbled, torn up piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up.

_Care about you. Wait no. That's a lie. I love you Casey. I have ever since our parents wedding. You look so good in pink. I know this seems weird, what with our 'situation', but I'm hoping you'll give me. Us. A try._

_Love,_

_Derek_

_p.s. come see me when your ready to talk._

I let the letter slip from my hands.

"NORA!"

**The End!**

**I hope you don't hate me for that ending. I however absolutely love it! So R&R. And keep a look out for more of my stories. I have a lot coming out.**

**♥Tarynn**


End file.
